God (New Dante)
'''God '''is a ancient alien entity that is built of many beings, fused together forming a singular entity and mind. It serves as the primary antagonist of the manga New Demon Lord Dante. Appearance God's form is hard to define, it can be assumed the first time we seem him, as a set of three eyes on a loosely formed head of flame, serves as its true form, however every other subsequent version of the character closer resembles a glowing mass of bright light. Abilities God has a vast array of tremendous psychic ability, and could emit powerful destructive rays. It was able to travel through space unharmed. Personality God was a creature without feeling or emotion, that demanded complete and unquestioned obedience from humanity, and wiped out any who questioned its commands. It killed mercilessly and without consideration or care. Though, after several million years, certain members of its body, such as Uriel and his wife, began undergoing changes and grew the ability to feel emotion. History God came to the great city of Soddom during the late Cretaceous era. He demanded worship, and that the people would willingly allow themselves to have their bodies inhabited by the beings that made up its body. When defied by the beings of Earth, God flew into a rage and emitted several powerful shock waves, destroying a good portion of Soddom and murdering thousands in the process. Shortly after God, spilt up and allowed its many lesser bodies to rampage across the world, forcing it to bow down to its will, and created its two guardians Adam and Eve in the process. A group of soldiers and scientists led by Dante Luther, attempt to combat the roaming Gods in the psychically charged vehicular weapons, but are quickly and easily over powered, though after being engulfed in the strange flames of the God's, they fuse with their weaponry and evolve into powerful creatures that would become known as demons. In their newly charged bodies, they combat the God. Dante slays Adam, who bursts into thousands of demons, created from the humans that once built up his body, not long after however Dante in turn is killed by Eve, who had his sister Orga centred in her forehead. Dante's body is buried in ice, but before he is completely entombed his souls flees its body, in search of a new host. Fast forward to the era of modern man, and the God's have conquered Earth, with them serving as the figurehead of many religions, be it Christian, Hindiusm or classical Greek myth. Demons are hunted down and slain by hunters such as Guardian Justice across the world. Eventually Dante's reincarnation is discovered by Medusa Gorgon, who rejoins him with his original body. Initially Dante flees, in fear and confusion over what happened to him, though he eventually comes to terms with this and summons a grand demon army to fight against the God's. After defeating the reincarnated Adam and Eve, many of the Gods look back over what they had done to Earth, and leave out of regret, forming into the single minded conscious mass after reaching space, and leaving in search of a new home. Trivia * Unlike prior versions of Dante's God, this version is a hive-mind-like entity built up of many lesser Gods, instead of being a single being with the ability to split his body into multiple forms. * Also unique to this version, is the implication he serves as the figure of worship for all religions, whereas before he was solely based upon the Christian idea of God. Category:Characters Category:Manga charecters Category:Groups Category:Villians Category:Gods Category:New Dante (Manga) Category:New Dante Characters Category:Aliens